


Appearances can Be Deceiving

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Orc and Humans and Demonspawn, oh my! [1]
Category: Demon kin, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Orcs - Fandom, Teratophila, Tieflings - Fandom
Genre: Discussions on tolerance, Disguise, Everyone wants to fuck Raj-ak, Explicit Language, F/M, Identity Issues, If you have PTSD I may not be the writer for you, Physical Appearance as politics, Porn With Plot, Smut, Social Commentary, Social expectations, Tags to be added by request, Tieflings, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: She wants to hide in plain site.  He just wants to be seen for what he is.Based on a Tumblr commission





	Appearances can Be Deceiving

Lilitu hadn’t been too sure about this.  Nana Elspeth had a good reputation, but still.  She was a witch and you hear stories. Still she had been here for three days and the farm was basically a commune.  The deal was simple, magic cost the user to perform. The price was often high. Sure you could magic up a pile of gold, but the amount of energy it took would shorten your life by as much time as it took one person to mine all that gold and smelt it and cast it into moulds, and make the moulds all by yourself.  Which, depending on the size of the pile was often more life force than any one person had. That was why fairy gold or the  _ illusion _ of gold was much more popular.

 

Unethical practitioners would sacrifice the life force of others, and so approaching a witch was a dangerous thing.  

 

Nana Elspeth had taken one look at Lilitu’s demonkin features and tried to send her packing.

 

As the orc farm hand started to drag her away, she called out, “This is why I need help!  I am judged on my appearance rather than on myself!” The orc hissed softly and loosened her grip so that Lilitu could wiggle out.

 

Nana had frowned at both of them.

 

The orcess shrugged,

 

Lilitu rushed to explain.  “I am not asking for your magic, only your knowledge.  I want you to teach me a disguise spell.”

 

“My knowledge was hard won,” the old lady had said. “Why should I give it to you?”

 

Lilitu was prepared for that answer.  “I’m not asking you to give me anything.  I am asking to trade my skills for yours.”

 

Nana laughed, “And what skills do you have that I need?”

 

Lilitu felt her tail twitch in irritation.  She forced herself to stop that and scratched absentmindedly at the base of her right horn.  “I am a skilled musician,” she offered.

 

Nana shook her head.  “Can you milk a cow?”

 

“I… have never tried.” Lilitu admitted.

 

“Doesn’t matter if she can milk, Nana,” the orcess offered in a strangely deep voice.  “Anyone can run a shovel.”

 

Nana Elspeth smirked, “Do you want to learn an illusion spell badly enough to spend a year shoveling cow shit to get it?”

 

Lilitu didn’t even hesitate.  “Yes.” she said firmly.

 

She was room sharing with the orc named Rajja.  The first night, as they lay in there beds, Lilitu asked, “So… what are you here for Rajja.”

 

Rajja growled softly, then answered in that curiously deep voice, “If you want to stay, you will never, EVER ask anyone that ever again.”

 

Lilitu swallowed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.”

 

Rajja snorted, “I’ll give you a pass because you’re cute.  Now, go to sleep.”

 

\----

 

It wasn’t all cow shit.  She spent some time gathering herbs for various projects and at night the whole group had dinner together.  To get out of washing dishes, Lilitu had arranged to provide evening entertainment. She would play her lute and sing.  It was an eclectic group of people seeking help from the witch but that suited Lilitu just fine. Growing up in a tavern, she had washed enough dishes to last a lifetime.  She had also been exposed to traveling bards for as long as she could remember. She had grown up surrounded by music from all kinds of cultures and she had soaked it up like a sponge.

 

She had even met some of the rare battle bards who sealed their ears with wax and played bagpipes that could incapacitate a man at 50 paces.

 

Tonight she was playing a movement from the Ballad of Onna and Furojak.  The orc epic ballad was five hours long and scored for eight voices. The section she was singing was Onna declaring her love for Frojak.  

 

Rajja was teary eyed and being teased ruthlessly about that.

 

Really, the other workers were kind of capital A Assholes.  They called Raj “It” and made lots of comments about keeping all the freaks in one room.  After being warned, Lilitu hadn’t asked what any of them were here for, but she hoped it was for personality transplants.

 

\----

 

It has been a month and she and Raj were thick as thieves.  In fact, if she didn’t know better she would have thought the orc was hitting on her.  Raj would brush and braid her hair in the most complex of styles. The level patience was amazing, especially since Lilitu just hacked it off with a knife before it got to her shoulders.

 

One night as they were sitting near the fire, Raj turned to her and said, “I’m going under the knife tomorrow.”

 

Lilitu frooze.  “What?!”

 

“It is my trade.” Raj explained carefully.  “Granny will remove my breasts and I will get the thing that I’m after.”

 

Lilitu was horrified.  “You are trading your BREASTS?  Raj! That is incredibly dangerous!  Practitioners of the dark arts can do terrible things with hair or finger nail cuttings.  I can’t image what someone could do with you breasts.”

 

Raj just smiled patiently.  “They aren’t really part of me.  I have them by mistake. I am not giving up something of mine.  I am getting rid of something that isn’t.”

 

Lilitu considered this.  “That is why you are here?”

 

“Yes.” Raj said simply.  “I want my outside to match who I am.”

 

Lilitu swallowed, “And who are you Raj?”

 

“Just an orc born with the wrong parts.”  Raj thought for a moment. “But I’m working on fixing that.”

 

Lilitu thought about this.  “So I have been sharing a bunk room with a male for the last month?”

 

Raj snorted.  “It’s ok. I don’t mind letting a female be on top.”

 

Lilitu gasped.  Then laughed and gave him a shove.

 

\----

 

Lilitu was sitting with Raj as he recovered from his surgery.  However good the knockout herbs had been, the risk of infection was still very real.  While he recovered, she practiced her disguise spell.

 

“That’s really creepy you know.”

 

Lilitu looked up.  “What?”

 

Raj was watching through half lidded eye, “You go from the gorgeous slice of darkness dancing through the world.  Horns and claws and tail and eyes like fire. Then poof! Boring looking humie.”

 

“That’s the point!” Lilitu snapped.

 

“Uh huh.  You look ridiculous.  It’s like you fell out of the beauty cliche tree and hit every branch on the way down.  Long wavy blonde hair? Check! Sparkling blue eyes? Check! Perfect white teeth? Check! Pouty kissable lips I want wrapped around the cock I don’t have yet? Check, gods damn it!”  Raj sighed. “Do you have any idea how much time I spend lusting after you in your normal form? Why do you have to go and make it worse? I keep wondering, if you bite me with those silly blunt teeth humans have, will I still feel your fangs?”

 

Lilitu turned on him then.  “Well, if you ask me sometimes when you aren’t out of your mind on pain herbs, maybe we can find out.”

 

\----

 

Raj wasn’t done after his surgery, oh no.  The other part of his plan involved a dwarf silversmith. He had a custom built polished silver cock that stuffed both of his holes.  Elspeth used some of the harvested breast tissue to enchant it.

 

“How exactly does this work?”  Lilitu had asked.

 

Elspeth had grinned, nastily.  “Breasts feed new life. There is endless potential life in these lumps of meat.  More than enough to animate a little silver. The enchantment can also be fueled by the life force potential in a womb. I don’t think he will miss menstruating at all.”  She turned and consider Lilitu for a moment, “You have not asked what powers the magic you are learning.”

 

Lilitu frowned, “I am demon kin.  The sins of my ancestors power my spell.”

 

Elspeth cackled, “That’s one way of putting it.”

 

\----

 

And now Raj was getting ready to return to his clan while Lilitu still have months left on her indenture.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Lilitu said.

 

Raj froze.  “Look, you are getting really good at that whole….” he waved his hand looking for the right word, “hiding thing.  Just… If you see me and I don’t recognize you, just tell me who you are, OK?”

 

Lilitu looked a little nervous, “OK.  Won’t you be able to tell it’s me by my smell?”

 

Raj choked.  “Oh, Lilitu! You have no idea how carefully I have been avoiding your smell.  I can’t scent you like you belong to me. Not when I’m leaving tomorrow.”

 

Lilitu tilted her head and looked at Raj.  “You could, if you want. You told me once that you wanted to know if you could still feel my fangs when I’m in disguise.” She conjured her other appearance and said, “You aren’t leaving until morning.  That gives us lots of time to find out.”

 

Raj looked at her and wrinkled his nose.  “I like the real you better. No one is that symmetrical in real life.”

 

Lilitu ws startled enough to change back. “What? Inky black skin, red eyes and horns?”

 

Raj licked his lips.  “Yup. All of it.” He watched her for a moment, “And I can think of all kinds of fun we could have with that sexy tail of yours.

 

Lilitu honestly laughed at that.  “People always say that, but the barb tends to get in the way.” The look on Raj’s face at that wasn’t what she was expecting. “What?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“What?” she insisted.  

 

“I just got a mental picture of you with your hands tied to the footboard and me using your tail as a handle as I fuck into you from behind.  If you were disguised, would I be able to even see it as I pulled, or would it be an invisible path leading right down to your ass?”

 

Lilitu’s mind shorted out, but her nipples crinkled and her pussy started weeping at the very idea.  She had to swallow before she could even get the words out. “I...um…. I think we should find out. For scientific purposes, of course.”

 

Raj grinned a snarky half smile.  “Of course,” he repeated. “For science.  Do you have a safeword?”

 

Lilitu coughed. “Um… Vuth?”

 

Raj considered this for a moment, then nodded, “I can work with that.”  Then he pounced. He wasn’t big, for an orc, but he was bigger the Lilitu. It was a simple thing for him to grab and flip her.  Of course the disguise spell dropped immediately. Raj laughed, “Well, there goes the science part.” 

 

She was standing in front of him, her back against his chest.  She recast the disguise spell then shifted a little, lifting her tail out of the way so she could grind against his thigh.  

 

Raj hissed in surprise and gave her a gentle spank.  This time the image of the human with long yellow hair didn’t waver.  Raj grinned, “Oh, this is going to be fun!”

 

Lilitu held on to the footboard while Raj expertly removed her waist cincher before pulling down her skirt.  This left her in her long white undershirt and bloomers. Raj ran a hand over her ass, feeling where her skirt was hiding her tail.  “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. He flipped up the edge of the skirt so that it hung over her waist as he grabbed her hips and pulled back.  She staggered then regained her balance far enough away from the footboard that she was leaning forward to reach it. In this position, she was effectively presenting herself for breeding.

 

“Oh the things I could do.” Raj whispered.  What he did was untie the ribbing holding up her bloomers.  He held it as the dropped to the floor, gravity pulling it free for him.  He stepped on foot between hers and leaned forward. This meant that as he tied her hands carefully to the footboard, her cunt ground against his thigh.  Once he was satisfied with that, he pushed her underdress up further and flipped it so that it covered her head and shoulders. 

 

Dibelle instinctively tried to push it out of the way, but her attempt to lift her hand just tightened the ribbon around her wrist. 

 

“What was that?” Raj asked.  “I know it wasn’t you trying to free your hands because you didn’t use your safeword.”

 

Lilitu shook her head. “I can’t see.”

 

Suddenly his voice was right next to her ear.  “That is entirely the point.”

 

The was the sound of motion, then Raj sat between her legs and easily lifted her thighs so he could suck on her clit.  Her body was already dripping, but it was too much too soon and she hissed in discomfort. The pressure vanished. “Is that Vuth?” he asked.  “Do you need me to stop?”

 

Lilitu shook her head.  “No.” she gasped. “Just slower.”

 

“Should I make you say please?”

 

“Um… Please slower.” Lilitu asked.

 

“You got wetter when I said that.” Raj pointed out.  “Do you like having someone else in charge? Just letting go and allowing me to take control of your pleasure.”  He leaned forward and thrust his tongue inside her.

 

Lilitu nodded.  Her eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Was that a yes?” Rah asked, sounding genuinely curious.  

 

“Yes.  Please, Raj.”

 

“Mmm… I can definitely work with that.”  Her under dress was pulled the rest of the way off so that it pooled around her wrists where they were tied to the bed.  Raj careful adjust the ribbon. “If you pull hard, it will just let go. You can make all this stop any time you want, Understand?”

 

Lilitu nodded.

 

Raj gave her tail a gentle tug, “I need to hear it.” He fingers released her tails and skittered downward, tracing gentle shapes over her lips, not dipping in and just barely ghosting over her clit.

 

Lilitu gasped.  Her disguise flickered. “Yes!  Yes, I understand Raj!”

 

She was rewarded with a nuzzle to her face and a finger suddenly trust inside of her.  She jumped and felt the ribbon loosen slightly. She adjusted her grip on the headboard so that her knuckles must have been white where they were hidden under the pool of her underdress.  The fingers swirled lazily inside her as his thumb nudged her clit.

 

“I bet you can’t keep that disguise up while you cum.”

 

Lilitu shuddered and tried to concentrate. She shook her head, “I don’t think I can.”

 

Raj chuckled, “So all I have to do to see the real you is make you fall to pieces?”

 

Lilitu gritted her teeth.  Under normal circumstances, that would be a challenge where she would want to hold the disguise just to prove she could.  But his fingers already felt so good and she wanted to enjoy this before he left in the morning. Her body was ready trembling and her hips started to buck.

 

His hand were instantly gone.

 

She whined softly at the loss.

 

“Your hair just became black and short.  It’s much better. Wouldn’t you like to let people see that?”

 

“Raj, you utter, utter bastard!  Just hurry up and fuck me already!”

 

Raj laughed at that.  He had a great laugh. Lilitu was going to miss that.

 

He wiggled under her and sat with his back against the footboard.  “Think you can climb up on my shoulders with a bit of help? I’ll hold your ass, but I want to taste you.  Do demonkin taste as sweet as everyone else, or is your cum dark and sharp?”

 

Lilitu didn’t honestly know.  She unsteadily walked forward and Raj easily lifted her onto his shoulders.  He gave her cunt a long sniff before idly lapping at her folds. Lilitu leaned back a little so she could see his face.  His eyes were closed. He looked completely blissed out. “Find something you like?” She teased. 

 

Raj openness his eyes and gave her an intense look as he changed his tactic from slow and careful to hungry and desperate. He laved at her body like a starving man given food. 

 

Lilitu’s legs started to shake, as she started to cum, Raj backed off a little, pulling soggy fingers from her cunt and circling the tight little pucker a little further back. 

 

“Want,” he growled.

 

Lilitu wanted to let go of the bed and push his head tighter against her. She settled for trying to grind against his face and whimpering “Please!”

 

Raj didn’t move, “Want in here!” He demanded put a little extra pressure on her hole. 

 

Lilitu snorted, “Ugh! Men!”

 

Raj absolutely giggled at that but stopped as she started to push back against his fingers.

 

With a little gasp her body opened and took them both. She gave an experimental bounce the begged, “Now let me cum! Please!”

 

He gave her a last long lick then sucked hard with his tusks pressing into her. Lilitu bit back a scream as her release overcame her. 

 

Afterwards she realized that she had never fully considered the advantages of having a lover with a personal understanding of how a clit worked. 

 

“Can you stand?” Raj asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Lilitu said honestly. 

 

“Can you sit?” he asked, easing her off of his shoulders. 

 

Lilitu looked down to see a large metal dick pointing up at her. She swallowed, but nodded.  Raj kept his hand firmly on and in her ass as she gingerly sat on his lap slowly impaling herself on it. 

 

Raj groaned. He wiggled his fingers a little, “I can feel my cock inside of you!” he said in wonder.

 

Lilitu smiled softly and looked at him.  “Do I get your virginity then, Raj?”

 

Raj’s eyes were closed and he was panting slightly.  Lilitu gave him a grin that was truly devilish and started to grind against him.  

 

Raj’s whole body shuddered as he came with a gasp. It was different, Lilitu realized, no sensation of gushing, or pulsing. And he didn’t soften at all or pull away from being over stimulated.  She could just keep riding him until one of them passed out. She hesitated for a moment to reposition a little to grind their pubic bones together. 

 

“I’ll race you to ten,” she teased. 

 

Raj grinned up at her.  “You’re on!” he gasped. 

 

—-

 

Lilitu woke in Raj’s bed with him curled around her.  She didn’t remember moving there. “I guess I won.” She said softly. 

 

Raj chuckled, “I have no complaints.”  Then he shifted a little and added, “Aside from maybe walking funny today.  How about you?”

 

Lilitu stretched, “About the same.”

 

Raj pushed himself up a little and looked down at her, “Thank you.” He said simply. 

 

Lilitu giggled, “You fuck my brains AND say thank you afterwards?  Shit, Raj, are you trying to ruin all other men for me?”

 

Raj grinned.  Then his face fell. “I have to leave and you are going to go out into the world in disguise and even if I see you again, I won’t know it’s you.”

 

Lilitu sat up and rummaged in her bag, pulling out a matched set or iron bangles.  “You can’t magic iron,” she said. “You take one and I’ll keep one and next time we meet I get to use my tongue on you.”  She kissed him then, sliding the snake like appendage in question wiggling into his mouth. 

 

Raj moaned and gave it a careful suck.   When he had to come up for air he groaned. 

 

Things might have progressed if it weren’t for Nana Elspeth banging on the door and tell Raj to get out.   

 

He hurried into his clothes, grabbed his pack and gave Lilitu one last hug and a kiss. 

 

“Thank you.” He repeated. Then he was gone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the writing go.


End file.
